pokemonfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tessa Sycamore/Relationships
The relationships of Tessa Sycamore from The Miraculous Adventure of Tessa and Lunala. Family Augustine Sycamore Tessa loves her father very much, and is all too happy to help him with his research on Mega Evolution. She panicked when Annaleise brought in an injured Mimikyu, and called for her father to help. Tessa even invited her father to come to Alola to watch her perform in the Tapu Lele Festival. Alice Sycamore Tessa is shown to love her mother just as much as her father. However, Tessa gets annoyed when Alice teases her about her crush on Anderson Davis. Tessa greatly respects her mother's Pokémon Performing talent, but desires to follow her own path. Tessa even invited her mother to come to Alola to watch her perform in the Tapu Lele Festival. Carmen Miller Tessa has not seen her aunt since she was little, and constantly ponders her whereabouts. At some point during the Squad's time in Alola, Tessa vows to search for her aunt. Aria Miller Aria is the current Kalos Queen and Tessa's cousin through her mother. The two haven't interacted onscreen, but Tessa is shown to deeply admire Aria. Friends Lunala Lunala is Tessa's Legendary Partner, and her third Pokémon. Lunala and Tessa met one night when the latter was returning home from a training session with her Greninja and Sylveon. Three bandits attacked Tessa, but Lunala sent them flying with a Moonblast before revealing herself. Lunala tells Tessa about Dark Matter's imminent attack and joins her Pokémon team. In "Tessa's Lament", when Tessa feels conflicted about what she wants to do, Lunala reminds her Trainer about her responsibilities as a leader. She even loves to take Tessa and her friends on flights through the night sky, as shown in "She's Going Crazy!" Annaleise Rivas Annaleise is Tessa's best friend, and the two have known each other since they were babies. Annaleise is the second-in-command of the Legendary Heroes Squad, and offers very good advice to her best friend. In "Can't My Life Get Any Nastier?", Annaleise suggested getting a hold of Kaelynne Harvey, and Tessa agreed immediately. She supports Tessa and Anderson Davis' relationship, proclaiming herself an "Andessa" shipper. When Annaleise becomes shy, Tessa usually helps her interact with people. In "She's Going Crazy!", Annaleise brought an injured Mimikyu to Tessa and asked her to call for her father. Annaleise was the second to ride Lunala. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Annaleise confides in Tessa regarding her crush on Birhan Robinson. Tessa advises Annaleise to let Birhan make the first move, just like Anderson did her. Kaelynne Harvey Tessa, Annaleise and Kaelynne all met at Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp when they were young girls. Kaelynne was stung by a Beedrill, and Tessa and Annaleise patched up her injury. Kaelynne eventually moved to Alola with her mother and brother, but kept in touch with her friends. Kaelynne, Annaleise and Tessa eventually reunited at the Lumiose City Airport at the ages of 14, 13 and 12 respectively. Kaelynne was hesitant to enter the Dance Contest, due to the presence of a certain Cipher dance freak, but was encouraged to do so by her friends. Shortly before the Dance Contest started, Kaelynne was very nervous, but Tessa reminded her that they were in it together. In "Set It All Free", Tessa asked Kaelynne to help her rescue the captive Minior while Kiawe and Lydia kept Team Skull busy. Lydia Johnson Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Lydia, but they seem to get along very well. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Lydia complimented Tessa on her new Guardian attire. Tessa responded with a thank-you. Isaac Ketchum Tessa gets along very well with Isaac. In "Set It All Free", Tessa asked Isaac to help her rescue the captive Minior while Kiawe and Lydia kept Team Skull busy. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Isaac expressed disdain over their uncle leaving on a journey when he should have stayed to help Delia raise Ash. Lunick Hamada Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Lunick, but when Lunick told Tessa he never lets his guard down, she was pleased by his response. Liam Carson Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Liam, but she seems very happy to have him on the Legendary Heroes Squad, as shown in "Answers Uncovered", when she warmly welcomed him. Yushuv Hayes Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Yushuv, but when they shook hands in "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa seemed pleased to have him on the Squad. Rose Abbot Tessa is shown to deeply trust Rose, as she allowed her to accompany her and Jerco on a perilous journey to Ravens Fair to soothe the ghost of Mary Shaw. Birhan Robinson Tessa is good friends with Birhan, and highly suspects his feelings for Annaleise. It was for that reason she asked Annaleise to wait for Birhan to make the first move. In "I Have Found Her", Birhan asks Tessa if he can visit his cousin Olivia, to which she gives him permission. In "In the World Renowned", Tessa and Anderson hatch a plan with Birhan to help him confess to Annaleise at the Tapu Lele Festival. Blake Noxic Tessa believes Blake has potential for being a great warrior, and supported her when she came out as a lesbian. Trey Samson Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Trey, but they seem to get along very well. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa checked in on Trey and a group of his gossiping Squad mates, reminding them it was almost time for bed. Seth Caprio Tessa and Seth don't get along that much, given Seth's stoic nature and unwillingness to smile. In "Is Olivia Hiding Something?", Seth reluctantly gives Lydia and Lyric a hug upon being prompted to do so by Tessa after their grandmother's funeral. Evan Stone Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Evan, but in "Is Olivia Hiding Something?", Tessa was pleased when Evan told her his cousin Steven agreed to perform in the Jitterbug dance at the Tapu Lele Festival. Alexander Grace Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Alexander, but they seem to get along very well. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa checked in on Alexander and a group of his gossiping Squad mates, reminding them it was almost time for bed. Eric Logan Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Eric, but the two had a practice battle in "Answers Uncovered". Jasmine Van Horn Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Jasmine, but in "Set It All Free", Tessa asked Jasmine to help her rescue the captive Minior while Kiawe and Lydia kept Team Skull busy. Peter Lang Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Peter, but they are shown to get along in "Set It All Free". In addition, Tessa asked Peter to help her rescue the captive Minior while Kiawe and Lydia kept Team Skull busy. Melody Pinesis Tessa appears to have a sisterly relationship with Melody, as shown in "In the World Renowned" when Tessa sang Melody a lullaby to help her get back to sleep after suffering from a nightmare. Jerco Snow Tessa took an immediate liking to Jerco when she welcomed him to the Squad. She asked Jerco to accompany her and Rose on a perilous journey to soothe the ghost of Mary Shaw. Natalie Bannister Tessa and Natalie instantly became friends when the latter joined the Squad. Tessa was shocked to hear that Lorelei Ayamura of Kanto's Elite Four was Natalie's older cousin, and decided to train Natalie upon learning of her unawakened powers that enable her to transform her appearance when Necrozma does so. In "Is Olivia Hiding Something?", when Natalie asks Tessa for permission to spend some quality time with Lorelei, Tessa gives her the ok, understanding how important family is. Brianna Cavell Tessa and Brianna get along well, but she often has to stop Brianna from blowing a fuse when she is provoked. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa told Brianna, who had scolded Lillie and her little group for mocking her ancestors, that it was time for everyone to go to bed. In "Answers Uncovered", after Adrien and Tapu Bulu's prank, Brianna demands that Tessa punish whoever is responsible. Tessa simply calms Brianna down yet again. Moana Dixon Tessa and Moana get along very well due to their love of fashion and bubbly personalities. In "I Have Found Her", Moana comes up with a plan with Tessa and Olivia to distract Lydia so they can plot her meeting with Kiawe. In "Set It All Free", Tessa asked Moana to help her rescue the captive Minior while Kiawe and Lydia kept Team Skull busy. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa checked in on Moana and a group of her gossiping Squad mates, reminding them it was almost time for bed. Adrien Mondena Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Adrien, but they seem to get along very well. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa checked in on Adrien and a group of his gossiping Squad mates, reminding them it was almost time for bed. Bethany Cantrell In "I Have Found Her", Tessa relays the heartbreaking news of Edith Johnson dying to Bethany, who relays it to Lydia. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa checked in on Bethany and a group of her gossiping Squad mates, reminding them it was almost time for bed. Jenna Grace Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Jenna, but in "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa warmly welcomed Jenna to the Squad and introduced her to Annaleise and the others. When night fell, Tessa also checked in on Jenna and a group of her gossiping Squad mates, reminding them it was almost time for bed. Lillie Germain Tessa is shown to have taken a liking to Lillie, warming up to her very quickly. In "Set It All Free", Tessa asked Lillie to help her rescue the captive Minior while Kiawe and Lydia kept Team Skull busy. In "Grand Trials and Math Problems", Tessa checked in on Lillie and a group of her gossiping Squad mates, reminding them it was almost time for bed. In "Answers Uncovered", Lillie reveals to Tessa that she learned how her father died. Tessa expresses sympathy for Lillie and offers to take her and Marshadow out training sometime. Mallory Mikuri Not much is known about the relationship between Tessa and Mallory, but in "Answers Uncovered", Tessa warmly welcomed Mallory to the Legendary Heroes Squad. Victoria Mullins As of now, nothing is known about the relationship between Tessa and Victoria, as they have not yet interacted onscreen. Cassandra Gillespie As of now, nothing is known about the relationship between Tessa and Cassandra, as they have not yet interacted onscreen.